Problem: $ 1^{6} = \; ?$
Solution: $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1\cdot 1$ $= 1\cdot1$ $= 1$